In recent years, many vehicle doors made of resin have been used. The doors made of resin have a reduced weight, but as compared with doors made from steel plate, ensuring rigidity is difficult. For this reason, metal reinforcing members have been proposed, each of which is attached in a hollow space defined between a resin inner panel and a resin outer panel.
For example, in JP 2011-136606 A, there is proposed a structure which has a metal reinforcing member interposed between a peripheral edge portion of a resin inner panel and a peripheral edge portion of a resin outer panel to be fixed with an adhesive.